You're My Addiction!
by Enya Talisman
Summary: A new year, Honoka knows that. A fresh start, Honoka will try to have one. A chance at love? Honoka certainly didn't expect that when she sees her hot therapist to counter drug abuse! Happy new year guys! By the way, all of this is made up so don't tell me that people are really like this in real life okay? It's an AU story!


Hey guys! Since I'm kind of bored and all... I decided to write another story to celebrate New Year's! This time, I'll be featuring Honoka with Eli!

Honoka: Hey there! Um... Am I supposed to be here?

Eli: Yep, she told us that we can come in...

Honoka: Speaking of which... Didn't Enya-chan say that she wants to try drawing a cover for us?

I can't do it. Maybe next time. lychee-ran, if you happen to be reading this I hope you like it!

Eli: Without further ado, let's start! Enya doesn't own Love Live or to make any references to anybody who suffers from drug addiction like Honoka.

Honoka: I WHAT?!

You're trying to change! Trying to change!

XXXXXX

"I changed my mind. I'm not going to see that therapist after all..." Honoka grumbled from under the covers, pulling her blanket over her.

"Damn it Honoka! You promised that you'll have a fresh start!" Umi huffed, pulling the covers away from Honoka.

"I didn't mean it like literally on the start of the year!" Honoka retorted, trying to curl back to sleep before getting herself kicked hard by Umi. "Ow?! Umi-chan, why did you kick me?!"

"For being such a wimp and for breaking your promise to me and Kotori!" Umi would have kicked Honoka a second time if Honoka's phone didn't ring.

"Is this Honoka Kosaka?" A high pitched voice was heard over the phone.

"Yep, who is this?"

"Nozomi Tojo, receptionist for Eli Ayase. Elichi wanted me to tell you that due to some matters, your appointment will be shifted to 7 p.m. Is that alright with you?" Umi, who was listening to Honoka's conversation with Nozomi, snatched the phone away from Honoka's hands and answered in her stead.

"Yes she is fine with it. Can I dump her at the cafe near the therapy building?" Honoka's jaw literally dropped open as she heard what was going to be spending her free time later.

"Sure! Have a nice day~" The call ended, giving Umi the signal to throw Honoka's phone back to her.

"Why did you say that?!"

"Cause if I don't, you'll surely go back to sleep again. Plus Kotori's there to watch over you so it's fine."

"Not that! I mean why couldn't you use nicer sounding words than 'dump'? It sounds like I'm a pile of trash!"

"You ARE a pile of trash right now." Honoka's heart cracked a little at her roommate cum best friend's words but chose to stay silent before leaving her house.

"I'm gonna head over now... I'll say hi to Kotori-chan for you." Umi noticed Honoka's glum face before tossing her something.

"That's two tickets to the movie that you always wanted to see. Go get a girl or someone to watch that with you." Honoka grinned a little before leaving her house. Umi saw her off before getting a glass of water to drink, praying for a decent day for her best friend.

XXXXXX

"Ehhhhh?! Umi-chan kicked you?!" A grey-haired woman dressed in a polo tee and shorts asked, horror etched on her face.

"Yup. Now I can't feel a single damn thing. Why can't Umi-chan be as nice as you Kotori-chan?" Honoka confirmed, rubbing the kicked area to emphasise the impact.

"Ehehe~ Here's your coffee! So, are you going to laze around until your appointment?" Kotori handed Honoka her coffee before going back to make some cake.

"What else can I do? All I have with me is my wallet which is low on cash and two tickets given to me from Umi-chan! Kotori-chan... Why must you be taken so early...?" Honoka groaned, swinging her hand with the tickets out for emphasis on her situation. Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice the person behind her.

"Whoa! That's close, I nearly got hit by you..." A blond-haired woman ducked in time to prevent herself from being hit on the forehead.

"Ahhhh! I'm so sorry! Here! Please accept my invitation to the cinema as an apology!" Honoka rambled while presenting a ticket to the woman.

"O-Oh... Thank you for the invite then. When will you be free?" The woman scratched her head while noticing that Honoka wasn't looking at her. "U-Um... Are you sick?"

"E-Eh? N-No I'm not sick! I ju- Whoa. You're hot." Honoka drooled as she stared at the woman in front of her. Kotori, not wanting them to have an awkward conversation, decided to intervene.

"Ahaha... Sorry! My friend is here for her therapy and the side effects of it may be getting to her..." Kotori fumbled out an excuse despite knowing very well that Honoka just wanted therapy to ensure that she won't go back to drugs ever again.

"Oh I see... Please tell her that we're here and it's fine to approach us. I hope to see you soon Minami-san." The woman left, leaving Honoka staring at her.

"H-Honoka-chan! Stop staring at her butt! It's inappropriate!"

"But that butt is so hot... Kotori-chan, do you know her?" Honoka had finally snapped out of her trance and turned to Kotori.

"Yup! Eli Ayase, a therapist here! She's really nice!" Kotori was relieved that Honoka had snapped out of her trance but was worried that her friend may had gotten herself addicted to something else. "Honoka-chan... Do you... like her?"

"L-Like?! Nononononono! I mean, sure she's hot! But that's not the reason that I'm crushing over her!" Honoka blushed furiously before looking at her watch. "I-It's almost time for my appointment! See ya!" Honoka ran off, leaving Kotori behind.

"She left... Maybe I should bring this cake back to Umi-chan..." Kotori sighed as she took her cake out from the oven.

XXXXXX

"Hmm... Nozomi, are you sure you told Kosaka-san to turn up at 4 p.m? It's already 6.50 p.m and she's still not here... I even had time to go to Minami-san's cafe and meet her friend..." Eli's face heated up slightly as she remembered her encounter with Honoka.

"Oh my, it seems that even the cool and collected Ayase has a crush~" Nozomi teased Eli, giving a good job sign to the therapist in front of her.

"H-Hey! She's just so pretty and the way she complained to Minami-san is so... so addicting!" Eli sighed dreamily to the point that Nozomi freaked out a little.

Not even Rin-chan behaves like that around me... By the way, Kosaka-san should be here any minute now!"

"Huh? How would you know?" Before Nozomi could reply, the door swung open.

"Hey there! I'm Honoka Kosaka, someone who had recently quit drugs and need help to seal the deal!" Eli and Nozomi turned their heads to see a smiling woman at their door.

"Aren't you the woman who gave me this movie ticket? Wait, you're Honoka Kosaka? Why are you so late?!"

"Um... Someone named Nozomi Tojo told me to come at 7 p.m so I did..." Eli glared at Nozomi before ushering her out of the room.

"Okay then let's get ourselves acquainted before we move on to the therapy! I'm Eli Ayase, I've been working as a therapist for three years."

"..." Honoka simply sat on the chair with a blank look, worrying Eli greatly.

"K-Kosaka-san...? A-Are you okay?" Luckily for the both of them, Honoka managed to snap out of her trance and reply Eli properly.

"H-Huh?! O-Oh yeah! Honoka Kosaka, currently unemployed and living with someone else!" Honoka extended her hand for Eli to shake. Eli noticed this and warmly shook it.

"I see. Tell me, what's your relationship with your roommate?"

"With Umi-chan? Uh... She's really strict and quite violent when I piss her off but I know she cares for me! Occasionally she'll ask Kotori-chan to sleepover when I know they're actually doing it!" Eli listened incredulously as Honoka continued to describe Umi.

"O-Okay then... How about this? For every question I ask, you get to ask me one back? Is it alright with you?" Honoka nodded as she started her question.

"Why did you become a therapist?"

"I had a friend who had a drug addiction and I wanted to help her. However as I didn't had the means to help her properly I ended up failing..."

"O-Oh... S-Sorry to hear that..."

"Hm? Oh no, she's alive. Just that it took her longer to kick the habit. My turn now. Do you plan on getting a job anytime soon?"

"Well... As soon as I completely kick the habit and all, I plan to go back to my job as a lawyer! They say to come back after I'm all better!" Now Eli was speechless as she had never expected Honoka to be a former lawyer. "My question is next! Can I call you Eli-chan?"

"Yes...? So... This is getting a little personal but why did you choose to take drugs?" Eli noticed that Honoka flinched before replying her question.

"P-Please don't tell Kotori-chan this but I'm kinda jealous of their relationship... I tried to find someone but all of those guys used me for sex. Eventually I became depressed and started taking drugs. At first it was just to help me relax after a break-up but it soon became an addiction... Y'know, if Umi-chan didn't kick me out of the house literally during winter last year I would have never thought of quitting... But being lonely on Christmas sucks..."

"Thank you for opening up to me. It seems that Sonoda-san truly cares about you. And don't worry, I'm also alone on Christmas after Nozomi left me behind to spend it with someone else..." Eli sympathised with Honoka, patting her on the back.

"If Umi-chan truly cared she could have at least throw me some clothes... She kicked me out when I was having my bath!" Eli continued patting Honoka while making a mental note to not cross Umi should she meet her again.

"At least it helped you in the long run. Any other questions that you want to ask me?"

"Um... Is the receptionist your ex or something? You seem WAY too friendly with her." Eli blushed at Honoka's comment before giving an answer.

"N-No... She's just my best friend and she's already taken. You know, just because I'm trying to get to know you better doesn't mean that you can ask these types of questions immediately! They take time!"

"Okay then, can I change my question?"

"I guess..."

"What kind of panties are you wearing today?" Laughter could be heard from the other side as Eli turned red.

"K-K-Kosaka-san! That question is even worse! No, I'm not telling!" The laughter grew louder, irritating Eli. "And who's laughing?!"

"E-E-Elichi... Kosaka-san sure is direct huh?" Nozomi giggled as the door was swung open by Eli.

"Yeah! Take a look at what she's doing now!" A black-haired girl agreed while pointing at Honoka. Eli turned around and saw Honoka trying to peep under her skirt.

"Kyaaaaaah! Kosaka-san, what are doing?!" Eli stepped away from Honoka, who was drooling once again.

"White panties with a fox print on it... How cute..." Honoka went to la-la land after she had concluded the nature of the panties.

"Hang on, the fox print shouldn't be visible from your angle! Nozomi, get back to your table! Nico, go back already!" Eli cried out, calculating how did Honoka got to see the print.

"Ayase-san's right. Get back here already." A red-haired woman dressed in a doctor's coat appeared before dragging Nico back to her office.

"Aw come on! I'm sure you actually support what I do right Maki-chan?" Nico grinned a little before getting herself smacked in the head.

"I bet you're high on drugs now. Let's go back and settle this properly." Maki sighed as she disappeared into her own office with Nico. Nozomi decided to go back to the reception after seeing Eli trying to wake Honoka up.

"Kosaka-san! Oh come on! But this scenario isn't bad for me..." Eli muttered to herself as she leaned in to kiss Honoka. Unfortunately for her, Honoka chose this time to snap out of her trance.

"E-Eh?! Eli-chan kissed me?! Is this a dream?! Wait, why are you even kissing me anyway?" Eli panicked as she fumbled for an excuse.

"T-To snap you out of it! Yeah, that's it! T-The movie is going to start soon right? C-Come on!" Eli dragged Honoka to the cinema as Honoka played back the scene where Eli was panicking.

"Haa... So cute..."

XXXXXX

"Hey Kosaka-san, have you ever feel like going out with someone you have just met?" Eli asked Honoka, who had her eyes focused on Eli instead of the movie.

"I guess? More importantly, call me by my name already!" Honoka replied, taking this opportunity to lean on Eli's shoulders casually.

"A-Alright then... Honoka, why are you leaning on my shoulder?" Honoka heard this and immediately got up.

"I-I was trying to stretch my back by leaning towards different sides!" Honoka immediately leaned over to another side before falling over. "Oof!"

"Honoka?! Are you okay?" Eli quickly helped Honoka up on to her seat. Before she did, Eli eyed at the defenseless position Honoka was in. Including a sneak peak at Honoka's bra and panties. After she helped Honoka up, she proceeded to drown herself in sinful fantasies of Honoka.

"Ugh... Thanks Eli-chan..." Eli's heart leapt out as she heard Honoka's thanks.

'No! Bad Eli! I can't imagine my patient in such inappropriate manner! Though her bear print panties in just adorable and the white sports bra is such a refreshing look to her clumsy appearance!' Eli thought to herself while many movie goers were staring at Eli.

"Um... Eli-chan? You're getting stared at..." Honoka gently nudged Eli on the shoulder, breaking Eli's train of thoughts.

"H-Huh? O-Oh I am?" Eli surveyed her surroundings and returned back to her seat to watch the movie.

"Hee hee~ This is fun!"

"Why do you say that Honoka?"

"Cause I've never gone out with someone else before! Umi-chan doesn't like to hang out with me and Kotori-chan has a job! Speaking of which... Doesn't that make Umi-chan a NEET?"

"N-NEET? I-I guess... By the way, the movie just ended." Honoka glanced around and noticed that everyone had left.

"Oh... Um... Do you want me to send you home?"

"There's no need. Speaking of which... Have you had your dinner?"

"N-No?"

"Then it's settled, I'll treat you to dinner."

"B-But that's not fair for you!"

"You gave me a ticket, I'm going to give you dinner. Let's go!" Eli pulled Honoka out of the cinema and towards a certain restaurant downtown.

XXXXXX

"Uwah... The food here is expensive to the max... Are sure you don't want me to pay?" Honoka asked, embarrassed that she was not going to pay for her own meal.

"Absolutely. This is my way of saying thanks. Plus you still don't have a job so it's fine." Eli replied before going back to her menu.

"Ahaha..." Honoka gave a sheepish laugh before staring at Eli.

"May I take your order Ayase-san?" A brown-haired waitress with purple framed spectacles asked.

"Ah yes. I'll have an otbivnaya kotleta set and she'll have... Uh Honoka? What do you want to eat?" Eli asked Honoka, who was snapped out of her fantasies.

"H-Huh? I want an Eli meal with strawberry jam at the side..." Eli stared in shock while the waitress took down Honoka's order in amusement.

"Okay so let me repeat your order. One otbivnaya kotleta set and one Ayase-san to go with strawberry jam as your topping, is that correct?"

"Koizumi-san! Don't play along with her! She'll have the same thing as me thank you very much!" Hanayo suppressed a chuckle and went back to the kitchen while Eli sat there glaring at Honoka.

"G-Geez! Don't suddenly say that to others! People may think that you want to eat me here!" Eli scolded Honoka, who didn't look the slightest bit remorseful at all.

"But Eli-chan~ You're so cute... Especially when you blush..." Honoka sighed dreamily for the umpteenth time that day ever since she saw Eli.

"S-Stop that Honoka! You sure are a good flatterer, no wonder you were a lawyer..."

"Nah~ I only flatter people who deserved to be flattered! And that right solely goes to you Eli-chan!" Eli noted to herself that one more compliment from Honoka and her heart may burst. Thankfully for Eli, their food had arrived.

"Here are your meals. Oh by the way miss..." Hanayo went over to Honoka's ear and whispered something to her. Moments after she was done, an evil smile crept on to Honoka's face.

"Why that would be great! Thank you very much! Here's a tip!" Honoka handed Hanayo some notes before going back to her meal.

"Honoka, what did Koizumi-san tell you just now?" Eli cautiously asked, eyes not looking at her.

"Hm? Oh that, she just said something about enjoying my meal with you~" Honoka giggled before eating a piece of meat. "This is good! What is this?"

"Oh that's otbivnaya kotleta, it's Russian for beaten cutlet. Basically that's a Russian form of the cutlets in Japan." Eli smiled when she saw Honoka eating happily.

"Otbi... I can't say it... Russian's hard..." Honoka gave up pronouncing the Russian term and went back to her food.

"It's fine. Russian is a difficult language after all so it's natural if you can't pronounce it..." Eli chuckled at Honoka's pout before feeding her a piece of meat. "Say ah..."

"Ah~" Honoka munched on Eli's piece of meat, seemingly happier than before.

"Is it really that good?"

"Hmm... It tastes even better if you feed me!" That was the last straw and the compliment made Eli faint.

"E-Eh?! What did I say wrong?!"

XXXXXX

"Sorry for freaking you out like that... It's a good thing I came to before you could help me pay..." Eli apologised to Honoka furiously while Honoka simply smiled.

"It's fine! I don't want you to keep on helping me!" Honoka patted Eli on the back with her free hand. Eli had noticed that Honoka was carrying a pot and decided to ask why.

"Uh Honoka? What's in the pot?" Honoka was startled as she didn't expect Eli to noticed it so quickly.

"Well... Haa... Can't believe I'm saying this but you're a bad therapist." Eli was stunned at Honoka's confession but decided to probe further.

"And why is that?"

"Cause you're supposed to help me get rid of my addiction, not to make me addicted to something else!"

"I-I made you addicted to something else? What did you get addicted to now?"

"You of course! You make me addicted to you so much that I can't imagine my life without you!" Honoka giggled at Eli's expression, not believing that she had successfully tricked Eli into thinking that she was really addicted to something else.

"M-Me?! Wait a minute... Isn't this a confession?!" Eli exclaimed, face turning red instantly. "H-How can you say something so shameless here?!"

"Hahaha! You're acting just like Umi-chan! But yes, I do love you." This time, Honoka's face had became more serious as she gazed into Eli's eyes. "So, will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will... But you're going to take responsibility for getting me addicted to you!" Eli playfully smacked Honoka's arm before grasping her hand.

"I'm really happy right now~ Say, what do you feel about sex on the first date?"

"S-Sex?! Wait, this is a date?!"

"Yup~ Kotori-chan said that so long you went out with someone you really like it's considered a date!"

"I-I see... W-Well... I guess I wouldn't mind sex on the first date..." Honoka's eyes lit up as she heard her new girlfriend's response.

"Great! Oh yeah, the answer to your question just now is that this pot contains strawberry jam!" Eli thought about Honoka's sentence for a few seconds before exploding.

"Hang on! Don't tell me the restaurant ACTUALLY gave you the jam?!"

"Yup! I'm gonna smear it all over your body once we get back to my place!" Eli tried to rack her brains for an excuse before finally coming up with one.

"W-What about Sonoda-san? Won't she be at home?" Unfortunately for her, Honoka had a counter to that question.

"Nah, Umi-chan's going to be at Kotori-chan's house! So I can do whatever I want!"

"S-Someone please save meeeeee!"

XXXXXX

Eli: Honoka, calm down! Don't smear jam over me!

Honoka: Aw come on! This is supposed to be a sex scene where I lick jam off you!

Eli: H-Hey Enya, shouldn't she be a drug addict?!

I only vaguely hinted that Honoka quit during the winter. Never did I once say that she's still an addict.

Eli: Then what's the point of coming for therapy?!

Honoka: To see you? Gotcha! *Smears jam on face*

Eli: Kyah?! Honoka don't do it!

Honoka: *Licks Eli*

Eli: Eeeeeek!

Honoka: You taste sweet...

Break it up Honoka. Well, hope you guys enjoy this story on the start of the year! And no, this is not referring to any scenarios that I've seen before.

Honoka: Bye~

Eli: I can't get married anymore... (Reference to what Umi says)


End file.
